heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ezylryb
|Friends = |Enemies = Nyra, Surtr/Metal Beak, Pure Ones, Allomere|Likes = Flying into dangerous storms, his friends, fighting for what is right, writing, weather interpretation|Dislikes = Fighting, losing his wife, legends about him, Surtr}} Ezylryb (formerly known as Lyze of Kiel) is one of the protagonists of the 2010 film, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. During his younger days, known as Lyze of Kiel, Lyze led a group of Guardians against Surtr, the leader of the Pure Ones but Lyze had tore of a large part of Surtr's beak. Coming out victoriously but losing a talon, Lyze took on the name Ezylryb and became the ryb (teacher of both the weather interpretation and colliering chaws. He became a mentor to a young Barn Owl, Soren . At the end of the battle, Ezylryb led the band into the storm. Appearance Ezylryb is an old Screech owl with both white and brown feathers. It is often noted by most people that he sheds his feathers from time to time. Ezylryb as Lyze of Kiel lost two of his talons. According to Otulissa, he could use a good bath every now and again, but that was her being rude. He's also got a scarred eye in the struggle. Personality Back as a young owl, Ezylryb was known as Lyze of Kiel who bravely fought during the Battle of the Ice Claws. However, it was known for a fact that Lyze did not go into battle for fame or for glory, but merely did it for a right reason. However, he took out the leader of the owls and bravely led other owls into battle. Most people believed him to be strange, such as when Soren and Gylfie first meet him, especially Otulissa. Also, some Owls doubted his teaching skills. Soren, for that matter, points out that what Ezylryb had taught him of Trusting his gizzard that his wings could have been ripped off. Ezylryb has also been worried for the well-being of others, showing this kind of emotion to younger owls, such as Soren and his friends, by telling Soren, Gylfie and Digger to stay to guard the other owlets who had been moon-blinked. The prime reason for this is because Ezylryb came to see Soren as a son. It is known for a fact that Ezylryb also has a very sarcastic and dry sense of humor. He sarcastically remarks that Soren wouldn't last a whole minute in the battle and when he confronted Metal Beak one last time, Ezylryb claims what he did to Metal Beak was an improvement. It's rather dark humor. After the death of his enemy, Ezylryb becomes more light-hearted, as to when he playfully makes the children laugh. Powers and Abilties Abilities * Combats: As Lyze of Kiel, Ezylryb used to fight like a pro. He was able to fight Metal Beak and also take off his upper beak. However, age seems to catch up with him, as he is unable to fight Metal Beak. He was overpowered by Metal Beak and Nyra before being saved by Soren. However, Ezylryb was able to throw Nyra off of him during the final battle. * Meteorologist: Being the ryb (teacher) of weather, Ezylryb is able to keep track of the weather. He also had predicted when another storm was coming before he and his friends go to fly in the storm. * Flight: Ezylryb is an expert in flying, mostly trusting his gizzard over his head, as he advises Soren on how to fly when they are flying through a monsoon. * Mentoring skills: Ezylryb knows how to teach other owls. However, Ezylryb's methods aren't always the best forms of teaching, as his teachings were ridiculed by Twilight, Digger, Gylfie, and especially Otulissa. Soren had learned a great deal from Ezylryb, such as letting his own natural instincts take over flying and also learning the true nature of battle. Role in the Crossover Relationships Fantasy Wind Soren Ezylryb regarded highly of Soren during their first meetings despite them hardly knowing each other, as he was the only one who believed Soren's (and Gylfie's) claims of the Pure Ones were enslaving Non-Tyto owls and defended both Soren and Gylfie and said he would gladly fight for the boy's cause. Over time, Ezylryb came to see Soren as a son, but he never told Soren of his former identity because it didn't seem to matter at all. Ezylryb in turn became a father figure and a mentor for Soren, teaching him how to fly with his gizzard and the true meaning of battle. However, he never told Soren who he was in the past life, because he didn't believe it was important on who he is called. Ezylryb was fond of Soren by the time of the final Battle of the Pure Ones. Soren saved him at least twice: the first time, freeing Ezylryb and the other guardians from the Devil's triangle and a second time when Metal Beak had Ezylryb at his mercy. Soren and Eglantine used to worship him as their hero when they were children, but saw him as both a friend and father figure. Clara Stahlbaum Mia Thermopolis Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Magic Lover Eva Mapendo Inno Cortes Clark Medina Leah Olivar Sam Kazuko Kevin Sebastian Chichay Tampipi Joaquin Manansala Serena Marchesa Tenten Ibarra Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Legend of the Guardians Category:Legend of the Guardians Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Animals Category:Owls Category:Soldiers Category:Warriors Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animated Characters